


Company

by Minne_My



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Boarding School, Dogs, Drabble, Magic, Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minne_My/pseuds/Minne_My
Summary: Dimity is an early bird
Kudos: 4





	Company

Dimity Drill was (a most annoying) morning person. She loved the light, savoured the trembling dawn, delighted in the dew drops adorning the spider webs and hot coffee. She sat on the steps of the back door and inhaled the morning air happily. A woman needed her peace and quiet once a day.

A pitter patter echoed on the concrete and Dimity turned round to see the school's newest recruit, Star. A mongrel of high pedigree and intelligence, he lodged with Mildred Hubble, disaster witch extraordinaire although Dimity kept the faith that she'd do well in the end. She had the makings of a promising witch.

'Hey boy.'

Star plumped down next to her and quietly watched the birds. Woman and dog sat side by side in contentment.

'Isn't it marvellous, boy? Fresh air, great view, bit of breakfast, what could be a better start to the day?'

If he could speak English, he would agree, she was sure. He licked her hand. Dimity was sure he'd been fed but saw no harm in feeding him again. She shared some of her bread roll with him and earned his loyalty forever more.

It was always an extra good start to the day when Star came to join her for breakfast.


End file.
